The Jerry Sho and Geo G. Show: Heavily Lost Episode
The Jerry Sho and Geo G. Show was a fantastic sketch show that I really know, mostly periodically thanks to the famous Geo G.(and Jerry Sho) It was based on the Gabriel Garza, Computeropolis, Niz Chicoloco, Paint World and-all Jerry Sho media franchise series and was on a channel known as TBS. However, there was a heavily lost episode released on August 22, 2013, which was named unknownly. Many people didn't really knew it and I might be only one to know it. One day, I turned on my TV and watched the TBS channel. Regular Show was in it's last minute and there's a bumper which the lost episode was coming right now. The show starts with the opening. However, after some seconds the intro gets corrupted and a creepy text "SCREW THIS INTRO" appeared with a loud demonic voice,making me jump out of my sofa and telled my mom of that really screwy cartoon episode, but mom thinks it was a joke and I don't trust her, so i go back watching the episode. The episode started with Gabriel sitting on a sofa watching Father Lion League. When Red comes in to tell to Gabriel that Vio was destroying the earth, Gabriel gets shocked and then he goes looking at the window. The city was entirely on fire and lava were flooding, there were deadly skeletons going around and Gabriel is scared to get out. Red then has an idea and she grabs a rope to reach the rooftop to see more of the panorama. After reaching to the rooftop carefully, in the other edge, Gabriel sees the other part of earth being taken away from a devil helicopter, Earth loses energy and then lights go out. The other Roge, Leno, Cole, Joe, Boston, Claire, Geo, Reo, Carn, Red were watching TV and it exploded. I was really truly shocked that some of the blood came out to the TV, then Gabriel's friends died, then the killer was really Gree Guy, a really uncurious idiot who comes from a rip-off of Geo's World and Greeny Phatom named Gree City, he is really responsable for killing them and soon then gets captured by a giant and red hand. Back in the rooftop, a giant red monster comes up slowly and watches Gabriel and Red, with glowing eyes who was revealed to be a really creepy kaiju from the NES Godzilla Creepypasta named Red (not the girl in the actual JSGG series). Then here comes a really "retro" twist, the text "RUN" appears in the top center of the TV screen, then everything gets glitched and then the screen goes to black, which encountered a server error. I turn off the TV and i safely hide from the sofa, but things never happen in tv so i unhide myself, but Regan MacNeil from The Exorcist pops up with a very loud scream and i throw a hammer to the TV. Then i really exclamated "THE EXORCIST IS A GODDAMN PIECE OF SHIT" and i had to buy another TV, but i came another idea, i would have been contacting the creator of TBS or Geo G. or Jerry Sho about the lost episode's unexpecting ending.